


Drug Not Approved for Spider Use

by imaslutforsomewhump (Imaslutforsomewhump)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Overdosing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaslutforsomewhump/pseuds/imaslutforsomewhump
Summary: Peter doesn't want to bother Mr. Stark and tried to handle a stab wound by himself by taking a narcotic prescribed to his aunt. Maybe he bothering Mr. Stark was a better idea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr Imaslutforsomewhump, egg-with-a-butt Requested Narcotic Overdose

“Mr. Stark?” 

“What’s up kid, I’m a little busy,” Tony said into the phone as he interrupted his own meeting. When the businessman across from him seemed upset, Tony merely held up a finger (His pointer, please, he isn’t that immature) to the Stark Industries Board. They were sitting in the boardroom to discuss growing concerns about the new plan to divest their stocks from the fossil fuel industry.

“I think something’s wrong,” The voice from the phone cracked a little, not from static but rather from something else. Tony perked up, eyebrows raised and face rigid and it wasn’t from the death glare that Pepper was giving him.

“Define wrong?” Tony asked as he got up from his chair and began to pace. Pepper looked between him and the rest of the board before standing up, smiling apologetically, and pushing Stark into the hallway.  
She tapped her foot waiting for the engineer’s attention. But Tony was focused elsewhere. He stuck his thumbnail into his mouth and began chomping away at the usually well-manicured tip. 

After a few minutes of Tony talking into the phone, Pepper decided it was her turn.

“What the actual hell, Tony? This was your idea, not mine, certainly not the boards and suddenly you get up to answer a call? You yourself said and I quote ‘This is the most important change Stark Industries will take on in decades’” Pepper’s impression of him wasn’t all that bad, but he really couldn’t give two shits right now.

“Peter, I’ll be there quicker than you can say Tony Stark is the coolest person ever,” Tony said into the phone, his voice soft and calming betraying his rapidly beating heart and shaking hands.  
Tony placed the phone back in his suit pocket and took Pepper’s hands in both of his.

“Tony, you're shaking…” Pepper noticed looking at his usually well-controlled hands. Tony closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain control of his body.

“Pepper, um- Peter needs me. I know- uhhhh. How important this is- well, could be but I-” Tony tried to get himself under some semblance of control. Pepper’s eyes softened.

“You stupid idiot,” Pepper huffed looking at the man she loved. 

“Wha-”

“If you think I would let you stay in this room debating while that kid needs your help, your dumber than you look, and you look pretty dumb right now,” She looked pointedly at his not all composed stature. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Go get that idiot and bring him back safe,” 

“I love you, Pepper,” Tony said tearing himself away from her.

“I’ll have Happy pick you up in front of the building!” Pepper yelled as her fiance sprinted down the hall.

 

“What did he do this time?” Happy asked as his boss slid into the back of his car.

“I couldn’t get that much out of him,” Tony said his words shaking to match his hands. Happy hummed in response sounding almost casual as he broke almost every traffic law between the Bronx and Brooklyn. Fuck the traffic on 42nd. Fuck the Taxi drivers. Fuck the tourists.

“We should be thankful that it’s late, otherwise it would take us hours,” Happy mused as he laid it on the horn for a good half a minute. The cab driver in front of them flipped Happy off but he could care less at the moment. 

They parked illegally in the fire lane in front of the Queenswood Apartment complex. Tony punched in the code to the Parker’s apartment and the door slowly clicked to unlock. Tony would have rolled his eyes at the old technology but he was a bit BUSY at the moment- thanks.

Tony spent the elevator ride glaring at the lit button and tapping his foot obnoxiously much to the annoyance of the older woman who was trying to get to a floor above them. When the elevator doors opened, Tony rushed outward almost knocking the woman over. Happy mumbled out an apology before hurrying after his bosses frantic steps and pushing open the surprisingly unlocked doo. 

“Peter!?” Tony called panting as he flicked the light switch on his right. When there was no answer Tony questioned whether or not Peter was even in the suit. The suit tracker said he was at his apartment, but what if he had gotten hurt not as Spiderman but as Peter Parker, the small overtalkative pretend intern he had ‘hired’ to help out with basic intern shit. A new fear gripped his heart. He would have rushed all the way here for nothing. 

“Happy, what if he isn’t here? What if he’s in Manhattan? What if his tracker isn’t working properly? Oh My God- what if he cut it out of his suit again!? Oh man,” Tony was panicking, hands gripped his hair tightly loosening the gel that had held it in place. Ew. It seemed to Happy that he was about to lose it after keeping it so well together on the ride over.

“Tony, get your shit together, if he needs us, you will be zero help if you're panicking, so get it under control,” Happy said gruffly. His words weren’t angry. They were tough. Enough to pull the billionaire out of his head and back into the dingy apartment. Not like that was unusual in New York, you have to be pretty wealthy in order to have an apartment that can be considered anything other than dingy.

“First, let’s actually check the rooms,” Happy suggested hands seated firmly in his pockets. If someone was going to keep his cool it was him. Tony didn’t hire him for his sense of humor after all. Tony ran from room to room calling his protege’s name. He was once again working himself up. Happy on the other hand took a deep breath and began to wonder. The apartment wasn’t big. Two bedrooms, a living room with a kitchenette and a bathroom. It sounded a bit to Happy like Tony was tearing Peter’s room apart instead of doing something constructive, like I don’t know, looking in another room.

Happy’s eyes widened when he noticed a figure in the darkened bathroom. He flicked the light on only to see a shirtless and pretty sweaty Peter lodged between the toilet and the bathtub laying on his side. And was he lying in? Oh yep, that’s definitely vomit. Gathering the courage to do so, Happy lifted the child up so he was leaning over the toilet just as more vomit slid from his mouth. You had to have a pretty tough stomach working for the Avengers but Happy felt just a little queasy at the moment. It wasn’t so much the appearance of the bathroom of even Peter but the stench. There was, of course, the acidity of vomit in the air but also the sourness of the scent of sweat. It brought Happy unfortunately back to a day after football practice when one of his teammates dared another to chug the leftover Gatorade. It didn’t end well. 

“Tony! I found him! We’re in the bathroom!” Tony could not have been happier to hear Happy’s voice at that moment. Tony could actually hear them before he saw them. Happy’s voice was unusually quiet. He was speaking soft and low. Then he heard it, a gagging and retching and then a splash. These weren’t the sounds of a first vomit. There was no hard coughing or feeling of force. It was the sound of contracting muscles, of someone not being able to try to force anything up or down. 

Tony found himself in the small bathroom where the sight before him was unnerving, to say the least. Happy was helping a shirtless Peter lean over the toilet. His face was wet with his own fluids as though he had fallen asleep in a pile of puke. And despite the clearly disgusting child, there he was, gripping a sweaty Peter under his armpits holding him up enough so the vomit didn't end up on the floor or worse on Happy himself. He noticed there was already a puddle of bile next to the tub.

“Mr. Stark is here,” Happy whispered to the kid. Peter tried to get a hold of his muscles to see his mentor but the attempt was fruitless and frankly sad. He scrambled for a grip on the toilet seat with shaking arms to push himself up, only for his muscles to give in to the strain flopping him back into Happy’s arms. 

That’s when Tony noticed something else. On Peters side, a bandage stained red. The blood wasn’t fresh but it also wasn’t that old. He kneeled down next to Happy. Tony stared at Happy.

“What happened?” He whispered to his friend, confidant, and god bless him, babysitter of sorts. 

“How in hell am I supposed to know?” Happy whispered back just as Peter let loose another convulsion into the toilet. Peter’s head lolled back to look at Happy. 

“I think I’m done,” Peter slurred as a trickly of god knows what slipped out of his mouth. Great.

“Peter-” Tony started-

“Oh, hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony really looked at him. His face was pale except for his cheeks which were flushed drastically against Peter’s white skin. Sweat coated his body making him look like he just jumped in a pool. His hair hung in thick sweat filled stands over his head. Tony looked over at Happy who stared back. In silent communication Happy hefted the kid up who wobbled as soon as he got an arm around Happy’s shoulders. His legs then gave out altogether forcing Happy to take all his weight.

“Sry,” Peter slurred closing his eyes against the pounding of the headache that intensified as he was lifted from his kneeling position on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“You got him?” Tony asked just as Happy took all the kid’s weight in a bridal carry.

“Well, he weighs less than that Roomba you tricked out and had me carry around for a month,” Happy muttered bitterly remembering one of Tony’s most useless inventions.  
Happy followed as Tony guided them into Peter’s bedroom so Happy could lay the young hero down. 

Peter let out a small groan as the warm arms that held him laid him on his ice-cold sheets. Or maybe they weren’t ice cold? Peter let his mind drift. In its normal state his mind could have easily figured out why his sheets felt cold but right now this mystery seemed as unsolvable as The Black Dahlia case. 

His arm reached up without his consent to grab hold of the nice warm object that had betraying laid him upon his icy mattress.

As his hand reached for purchase, Happy seemed even more concerned. Tony seemed content to take a seat on the bed while shooing Happy away to grab the first aid kit from the car along with more blankets.

Peter’s shockingly warm hand grabbed ahold of Tony’s suit jacket sleeve. Peter seemed content as to its position so Tony allowed it. Even if Peter’s hand might be covered in god knows what at this point. 

“Buddy, you gotta let me know what’s going on,” Tony said to the warm figure laying uncomfortably in bed. It was clear Peter was not blissfully unaware of his situation. He may be unaware right now but not of what he was feeling. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lip was currently being clamped between his teeth. Peter’s eyes that had shifted closed during his transition into his bedroom, now flickered open blinking a few times as if to get used to the light.

“It hurts,” Is the only reply Peter offered attempting now to curl in on to his side.

“Uh, uh, uh. Nope stay here and still,” Tony said forcing his protege back down onto his back. Peter didn’t seem to understand fighting weakly against the hands that held him still until eventually, he gave up, whether it was from physical or emotional exhaustion, Tony wasn't sure. As the fight went out of his body, his eyes moistened, filling with unshed tears.

“Please,” Peter raspily begged as if pleading with some unknown enemy. Tony could feel his heart break in two at this moment. He pushed worry aside to comfort the teen. He brushed his hand through the boy's sweat ridden hair. 

“Same side,” Tony spoke directly and clearly. Peter’s breathing slowed as if to signal his recognition of the man in front of him.  
Peter stiffened again as Happy barged back in with the first aid kit, towels, blankets and thank god, a bowl of warm water. 

“Happy, his face maybe,” Tony said referring to the now crusting bile that was coating Peter’s right cheek. Happy nodded and began his job.

“Now, kiddo, Spiderling, Parker, bean string, you need to tell me what is going on or else I’m gonna call SHIELD and have them airlift you out of here. You don't want that and I certainly don’t want that, so let's try to avoid it, yeah?” Tony said trying to recapture Peter’s attention. It seemed that at this moment he had a moment of clarity. He blinked heavily a few times as if to will away the fog in his mind. 

“I- uh- got stabbed in my errr side and it hurt a lot,” Peter broke off his sentence with a groan as Happy began to pull at the bandage covering said apparent stab wound. Happy had seen worse. Like he said, working with the Avengers certainly had its moments and by moments, he meant over 20 knife wounds that he helped clean on various bodies. 

“It doesn’t look infected, boss,” Happy said from the other side of the ailing teen. Tony ruffled his brow. Wasn’t it infected? Then the vomiting? The weakness? Shakiness? Just then a thought popped into Tony’s head. And he was hoping that whatever this is, it wasn’t from what he thought it was.

“Did you take anything!?” Tony suddenly asked. Well asked sounds a bit too calm for this situation, basically Tony yelled with the same equivalency as Dumbledore did in the movie asking Harry if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. 

Peter seemed a little preoccupied to answer the question. He was watching intently as Happy was cleaning his wound. 

“Kid, answer Tony’s question,” Happy chastised snapping his fingers a few times in front of the boys face.

“Oh! I-I took something, my aunt, May used for pain when she had her knee replaced. Is she home yet?” Peter asked trying again to sit up as though the first part of his answer meant nothing. Tony lightly grabbed Peter’s face.

“Peter, this is really important, okay? How many did you take?” Peter looked dazed as Tony spoke. When he didn’t reply Tony swore.

“Happy find that bottle!”

“On it,” Happy replied dabbing dry the stab wound before getting up and running off once again. 

As Happy was searching Tony continued to talk softly to Peter. He was speaking reassurances that he didn’t even believe. 

Happy ran back in as quickly as he came holding an empty orange bottle.

“Fentanyl,” Happy gasped partially from running and partially from panic. Anxiety seized Tony’s body. 

“What!?” Tony gasped and turned to the sick boy on the bed. “Tell me that you took something else!” Tony basically begged. He could feel his own pulse speeding and his hands shaking. To his dismay, Peter weakly shook his head.

Luckily Happy, as always kept his cool and kneeled on the other side of the twin bed.

“How much was in here?” Happy asked, his voice much steadier than he expected.

“I dnt know, like hlf the btle,” Peter began to slur again and a heave forced itself from his throat. Tony was able to shake himself out of his panic enough to get Peter’s head hanging off the bed. Happy was studying the bottle.

“That’s enough to kill a grown man. Call Bruce” Happy spoke stiffly.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, Bruce,” Peter managed to say in between his dry heaves. He wasn’t a fan of medical. No one was but sometimes it couldn’t be avoided. When Tony didn’t move, Happy reached over and slapped him.

“Fucking call Bruce,” Happy ordered. It was strange to order around the person who usually ordered you around. But Happy didn’t have time to ponder the bizarreness of the situation; he was a little busy right now. 

The slap seemed to do it and Tony took out his phone and called Bruce. He put it on speaker.

“Tony, it’s like early for you but way too late for me,” Bruce mumbled from the other end of the line. His voice was thick with sleep. Bruce was more of a morning person to Tony’s night owl. He got up early enough to see Cap, Bucky, and Sam off to their jog. He had breakfast ready by the time they returned and had done some morning yoga with Natasha.

“Emergency,” Is what Tony squeaked out.

“Is Brce here? Hi Bruce,” Peter spoke now lying back down. 

“Peter?”

“Yes, we are all here and it’s a nice and dandy reunion, can we get to the point please?” Happy snapped. This seemed to wake Bruce up a bit who sounded like he had been sleeping until they had bothered him with their little emergency.

“What happened,” The good doctor asked. 

“Peter ODed on Fentanyl,” Tony mumbled just clearly enough for Bruce to hear. They could hear rustling on the other end of the line as Bruce was clearly getting himself together. It was an instant switch into doctor mode.

“Okay, are you sure it’s an OD? Peter’s metabolism is much different from the average joe,” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know, it was about 30 milligrams? That kills the average person,” Happy spoke this time as Tony was mulling over Peter who was letting out an occasional whine. His hands were flitting across the sweaty teen obviously unsure of what he should do.

“I’m bringing up his stats now,” Bruce said. “Okay so it looks like, that won’t kill him. Just make him really sick,” 

“Are you sure Dr. Banner,” Happy spoke stiffly.

“Yes, I’m sure. I would like to see him just to check up on him and make sure there aren’t any complications but he isn’t going to become comatose or seize right now,” Bruce sounded more relaxed but he was still pretty wired for the usually calm doctor.

“Can you be ready to see him in 15?” Tony asked breaking from his quiet but panicked stuper.

“Yes, stay on the line in case you need me, Jarvis will put you through to me in the lab,”

“Come on Peter we’re gonna go see your favorite physicist,” Tony coaxed as he put one arm under Peter’s knees and another behind his back and lifted.

“You want me to take him?” Happy’s arms were outstretched ready to take the spider teen should Tony want to hand him over.

“Happy, please do you think I spend all that time in the gym just to make fun of Barton?” Tony teased feeling a little better as he walked through the threshold of the door.

“Yes,” Happy scoffed. Happy noticed as they got to the front door that the boy that Tony was carrying was shaking, or more like shivering.

“I’m getting him a blanket, there’s a breeze tonight,” Happy said as Tony was about to step into the hallway of the building. Tony hummed in agreement. 

Happy returned with a blanket and tucked it around Peter who let out a content sigh when the fuzz of the fleece touched his bare skin. 

Once in the car, Tony sat in the back with Peter still in his arms curled up as though he were much younger than he really was. 

“Almost there,” Happy called from the front.

“You know when you get out of this, you're going to be in so much trouble,” Tony said but without any malice in his tone. It sounded more like a reassurance than a threat. Either way, 

Tony didn’t think Peter would remember it later. 

When Happy pulled into the underground lot beneath the tower, Tony had the door open before Happy had even put the car in park.

“You want the kid dead instead of sick?” Happy said from the front looking in the mirror when he saw Tony’s face, he added “Than shut the damn door until I put in park, or the both of you will be dead and I will be unemployed,”

The elevator ride to the lab was uneventful. Happy seemed content to lean on the wall while Tony looked worriedly at the bundle in his arms every time he made a noise which was often.  
Bruce was jittery when they walked in, eager to just check Peter out to reassure himself. At this point, Peter seemed more himself, but tired.

“No don't want,” Peter said as Tony tried to deposit him on the examination table. Tried because it seemed the teen had an iron grip on Tony’s, now wrinkled and sweat covered suit. 

“Ya gotta let go, Pete,” Tony said trying to detach his claw-like grip. Thankfully Peter gave up but pouted when Bruce came over and tried to hoist himself to a higher sitting position.

“No need Peter, I’m just gonna do some really simple stuff and then you can sleep, so just relax. Peter allowed himself to lay back recognizing the voice of his other mentor. But he was clearly distressed. His hands were clenching and unclenching nervously. Bruce sent a look at 

Tony who stopped hovering and took one of Peter’s hands. 

When Bruce put in the IV, Peter got more upset. He attempted to pull at it anytime he thought his mentors weren’t looking. Happy eventually had to come over to hold his other hand.

“Peter, you’ll be fine but you will have a killer headache in the morning,” Bruce said talking directly to the tired hero, hanging his stethoscope back around his neck. He turned to Tony and Happy. “I want shifts tonight, I can call in a med team but you probably want to be here with him instead knowing you,” Surprisingly not only did Tony nod but so did Happy. Bruce was too tired to ask about this.

“Go get some sleep Boss, I’ll take the first watch,” Happy said. Tony tried to argue but Happy wasn’t having any of it. Bruce smiled at the exchange between the old friends. 

“I want to know if anything changes. If something happens, call SHIELD’s emergency number, you know the drill,” Bruce said as he left the room stopping to pull his friend with him leaving Happy with the boy who looked at him fondly with a smile.

“You’re a little shit, you know that, right?”

 

 

Peter woke up to a multitude of sounds. There was a tapping sound to his right, a beeping to his left and an overall buzz that made his head feel full of cotton. As he opened his eyes, the light in the room either triggered a headache or made him aware of his headache, either way, he immediately shut them again and groaned.

After a night of silence, well besides the hospital-like background noise, Tony immediately perked up at the foreign sound. He grabbed his phone to type out to Bruce that he thinks Peter is beginning to wake up.

“Peter,” He said softly as he went to feel his forehead relieved to find it cool.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked trying open his eyes and immediately regretting it as his headache made itself present again with a seemingly incessant pounding.

“Jarvis dim the lights,”

“What happened?” Peter asked as he tried to sit up. His arms shook as he used them as leverage to prop himself against the pillow. 

“We were hoping you could tell us that,” A disheveled Bruce said as he wandered into the room stopping to grab the chart on the door. Peter furrowed his brow.  
“What are you- oh… that,” Peter grimaced.

“Yes, that!” Tony parroted sharper than he intended. Peter shrunk into his pillows shamefully. 

“Tony!” Bruce warned laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tony shrugged it off as he stood up. 

“No! Peter, what the hell? You call me and what? I find you laying in a pool of your own vomit? I find Happy having to hold you over the toilet to puke because you were too weak to do it yourself? What? You had too much pride to come to me right away? Or even after you got home? You had to wait until you were unable to move basically choking on your own bile? Do you know how hard it is to see that? Damnit!” Tony paced as he spoke not even looking at Peter as he did so. Instead, he was pulling at his hair until he came to a stop at the end of Peter’s bed. 

And in the dim light of the room, it was pretty scary to have someone looming over you, even if that person is 5’9”. If Peter wasn’t crying before, (which he was) he was definitely crying now.

“Tony, I-” Peter started before a sob caught in his throat. He coughed almost to the point of gagging. Bruce was over to his side in a minute, helping him sit up straighter and putting an arm around his back comfortingly. 

“Tony, go take a walk and cool off, come back when you can handle yourself,” Bruce said sharply which was pretty uncommon for the gentle man. Tony looked ready to argue but stopped when he saw Bruce gently holding Peter, allowing him to fist his hands onto his unironed purple button up. Tony took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry-” He began.

“No,” Said Bruce. “Take. A. Walk. I mean it. You're still too worked up and Peter doesn’t need that right now,”

As Tony left the room, Bruce untucked Peter from under his chin to look him in the eyes. 

“Last night was rough on everyone,” Bruce said to the boy looking sympathetic. Peter looked down ashamed. He started to pick at his IV but Bruce was quick to stop him.

“It’s just I-I thought I could handle it, you know!? I’ve had wounds worse than this before! And I thought that it wouldn’t hurt much! But it did! And the Advil wasn’t going to do anything! Everyone knows that! And I knew that my aunt had pain medication and I thought that I wouldn’t have to bother Mr. Stark that night. For once, I could prove that I could do this on my own! So I took some but-but the pain… It wasn’t getting better so I figured it was my metabolism and so I kept taking more, hoping it would take the edge off a-a-and once it did, it was like I couldn’t function and I knew I needed help so I called him,” Peter was crying as he told Bruce his story.

“And he had that thing last night! The one about divestment! He was so intent on it and proud of it! I just didn’t want to bother him!” Peter cried into Bruce’s side. Bruce just sat there silently stroking his back. He quieted down for a few moments before speaking again.

“Did you ever want to impress someone so bad that you mess up worse than you thought you could?” Peter looked up at the doctor, eyes squinting and red from crying.

“All the time,”

“Peter, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, not when you had just woken up,” Tony apologized as he walked back in the room thirty minutes later.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call once I realized I was injured… I just wanted to show you that I could be a hero without always needing help,” Peter sniffed as Tony sat beside him on the bed on the opposite side of Bruce. 

Tony chuckled.

“Peter, everyone needs help, even heroes,” Tony said softly pulling the teen to his side.

“Even Ironman?” Peter asked with a smirk that was kind of ruined by his tear stained cheeks. It was supposed to be a joke but even so, Tony felt the need to clarify.

“Even Ironman,” Tony confirmed. “But don’t think this doesn’t mean you won’t be in trouble. May will so be hearing about this,”

“I’ll be grounded for like a year!” 

“Instead I could have you get up at 5 with Bruce to meditate for an hour before school each day,” Tony suggested making Bruce let out a small chuckle.

“Oh, he would! Did he ever tell you about when Clint ruined all his new arrows and he made him choose between never getting new arrows again and meditating in the morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RDJ is indeed only 5'9"!

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Stark Tower, so it stays in my fics, so does Jarvis bc he is pure and a cinnamon roll.
> 
> Stark Tower is located at 200 Park Ave, while Peter lives at 20 Ingram Street in Queens. It's about a 30-minute drive between them.
> 
> Here's some information about divestment: https://gofossilfree.org/ny/divest-ny-sandy5
> 
> Here's a fun video by Buzzfeed about The Black Dahlia which I mention in this piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gM6NG2PN4Q
> 
> Robert Downey Jr. is indeed 5'9"!
> 
> The Harry Potter scene I reference is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdoD2147Fik
> 
> Fentanyl is a type of narcotic and is also considered an opioid. We have a real problem with this in America, here's a clip from HBO's Last Week Tonight discussing the problem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pdPrQFjo2o


End file.
